


Companion Poems and Short Stories

by Sliver_Tail



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Elfen Lied, Naruto, Original Work
Genre: Eighth Chapter Inspired by Arrow, Fifth Chapter Inspired by mythos, Fourth Chapter inspired by Elfin Lied, Gen, Sixth Chapter Inspired by Itachi Uchiha, Somewhat Connected Poems, Sonnets, poem, short poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sliver_Tail/pseuds/Sliver_Tail
Summary: Here are some small poems and mini stories I've written for class assignments in High school and University. A wide range of genres and ratings for each one.I'll give warnings for the more graphic ones.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy them. I forgot that I had these on my computer and rereading them after so long I felt the urge to share them. Please do not steal or attempt to profit off of these.

Silence is silver and like a midnight murder,  
Quietly crept, overshadowing a yellow hue:  
Broken slumber dismal, sets panic disorder,  
Accumulating a new day anew, do not rue;

For this day is not for naught, companions,  
I shall prosper, tread not lightly upon this;  
Twisting and threading through by stallion  
Heart thrumming, by never forgetting this;

Turned faces, contemplated with a puzzled  
Expression, eyes darkening then lighting up,  
Excitably introduced, not singled guessed;  
New friends made, the spirit spirited up

Yet, truth is not forbidden from any evils,  
For the lie yet to be found, safe from anvils.


	2. Chapter 2

Dallying about, no frustration shown,  
Read to me my heart, does it lie so?  
Day in, day out, nothing to be known  
Hidden in the aft of the heart aglow,

A blazing heat tampered into fine ash  
Nothing to set aflame in this desolate  
Room, requiring something to out lash,  
Decisions becoming blurred, desperate;

I turned, becoming my foe in the battle,  
A victim becoming the criminal in the  
Same crime, I had fallen to temptation,  
A deep pit, told myself I would be better

Yet, when the time came I refused to go,  
I came here instead, no need to forgo.


	3. Chapter 3

Before leaving, amends must be made  
I thought to myself, as I regard the girl,  
She was my self-made enemy, mislaid   
No apologies, void, no apologetic pearl; 

New life, no haunts, passing papers by   
New life, more friends, the old goodbye,  
Ashes reincarnate, to a past whereby,  
Once more, I shall prosper, bygones bye; 

Even still, guilt gnarls a hungered snarl  
Yet, at this point, snarls hold no gnarls


	4. Humanity's Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This particular poem was inspired by Elfin Lied and I believe I also posted in Fanfiction.net under another username but the same name as the chapter.

I always wondered what being a human meant.

Does being a human mean being a part of everyone else?

Do you have to be normal and fit in?

How is it that humans are different from everything else?

Why do humans outcast anything different in even appearance?

Is it wrong not to be one of them?

Can humans live without being judges for once?

Why do humans believe they have the power to label things?

They claim to be insightful but they let fear over take them.

False courage is how they live.

Pitiful words of lies and deceit is how they talk.

Cruel creatures that lend hands to no one.

Hands that build upon lies and lies.

Creating hate and sorrow.


	5. Atomos in Us All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another school assignment I had where I made a science based myth story, inspired by Greek and Roman mythology,

In the beginning of time, before mortals came to be, there had been three Great Beings known as Atomos, Cosmos, and Eneros. The first Great Being, Atomos, was a creator and inventor. He created the Stars, whose lights can be seen from a far distance, and the Darkness, which shrouds everything. Atomos was a powerful and immense being. The second Great Being, Cosmos, was an equally powerful creature of time. He cleaned up after Atomos’ creations of Stars and Darkness with his ability to deteriorate things and felt insulted by Atomos’ insolence in creating things that took Eons, his strongest ability, to break down. 

In a rage, Cosmos sought out to destroy Atomos and his creations once and for all. However, Atomos was a Great Being as well, and he protected his creations against Cosmos. Eneros, the third Great Being, was the energy of everything and could never be created and destroyed. He was always in the middle of quarreling between Atomos and Cosmos. Despite this, he never genuinely prevented them from doing so, as he always spared them both his powers. The deadly intents Cosmos held towards Atomos this time was something that never occurred before, and had spurred Eneros into action. A great battle arose between all three Great Beings. The immense explosion of this battle is what Scientists call The Big Bang as time, creation, and energy all merged together. 

In the great three- way battle, Atomos was defeated by Cosmos. Upon seeing the smirk laying upon Cosmos’ face, Atomos, in a final act of defiance, willed himself into small particles, which no mortal eye could see, known as Atoms. These infinite amounts of Gods, weaker in power individually, but just as influential in the universe united, carried Atomos’ will and formed into Earth, the Sun, and the planets too. Cosmos, forever infuriated with Atomos, used his ability of time to deteriorate the Atoms, however they held true to their former glory, and Cosmos was never able to truly defeat them. For once he deteriorated one in the span of seconds, another would form using aid from the third Great Being, Eneros. He felt it was proper to punish Cosmos for his actions, and so aided the Atoms in surviving against Cosmos. 

As Atomos was a creator and inventor, so were the Atoms. They went about creating mortal beings on Earth, along with many other things such as seas, mountains, and trees. They live in everything for they are everything. Eneros punishes Cosmos every then and there, as the Atoms settled themselves to do as they liked with creating. This is how the universe became how we all know it as.


	6. I Sold My Soul to the Devil, Little Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short poem from Itachi's perspective. Also posted on my Fanfiction.net account with a different username.  
> Brief mentions of violence and death.

We work in the dark, to create the light.

The cause of evil, for the good of mankind.

They say war is part of life

Is peace a part of it too?

Or is the human mind designed for such pain and sorrow?

I stand here on my assigned position, pondering over such things. It has been two years since I've last seen my little brother, along with the carcasses of my clan. The third claimed it was for the greater good. For the village's peace.

It was painful to see my brother in such a pitiful state. That day I cried my last tears. I died along with the clan. Each soul that was taken away took their share of my soul, until I killed them all. Now I am only an empty shell. Void of emotions, as I stand here. My own brother hates me. The village resents me. I have given my life to the devil. No more tears, sinful blood, no more.

Sorry little brother, but I think you are too late to take away my life. Two years too late, for that was when the Devil took my soul. I had joined the S- rank criminals of the Akatsuki. They too, have sold their souls to the Devil. I turned your love into hatred, even though I do not deserve even that, right little brother?

I can only hope that your hatred is strong enough to push you to the lengths it will take to kill me off. For as much as I wish it, I refuse to die without making sure you'll be alright. That it will be alright for you.


	7. Dentrimental Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem I wrote to use SAT words as English prep.

The demagogue of a house   
holds deep within heart  
a penitent lust  
sage with an exterior  
exposed to all but naught  
mundane fulfillments  
perfidiously empty creaks   
a board

A groan  
loaned from hidden hedonists  
since by then extolled   
their taxes in   
laconic expression 

Indeed the demure  
stature of the pavement  
lays stamped upon layers of  
festering fecundity   
weeds in revolt

Past development  
succeeding undergrowth  
grinds the window  
panels of life  
of death  
leading an egregious   
peak of huffs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Internet cookies and brownies if you can guess the SAT words. (10 in total)


	8. The Archer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another piece of prep I wrote for SAT words. Inspired by Arrow and Green Arrow in general.

The shadows crawled and etched itself into the features of The Archer, who was lying in wait on the creaking branches of an old willow tree. The moonlight whispered on the tip of an arrow, which laid pose, ready to strike. Muscles coiled in preparation as The Archer starred through the oil stained windows of a poorly furnished church. Inside, lights flickered illuminating the prayer room. 

The flames possessed by small scented candles danced in the lies of the Priest. Clouds gained on the ominous moon, and The Archer was hidden once more. With the flames betraying the Priest to The Archer, the muscles uncoiled and, as if in a sickening dance, the string hurled the moon kissed arrow forward to the dark. A shattering noise was heard as the oil stained window was penetrated. 

The incorrigible Priest gasps in pain, as the arrow aims true. The cognizant flames completing the mission, blow out with a wisp. The Priest’s prayer was served a moratorium at last. Curtains of skin close upon ordinary brown, calling the end of a sanctimonious being. Unperturbed, The Archer descends with a silent twist of unfettered limbs and proficiency. 

A ground of grass nullifies the noise of The Archer's fall. His zeitgeist actions have been acted, no one can argue. Only one, a superficial one, shall do so, if only to point the errors of destroying a donated work, the oil stained glass, which ever so fragile collapsed in this dark course. 

The clouds lift their veil over the moon, taking The Archer in place. 

And silence, the ordinance of night, reigned once more.


	9. The Phoenix Knight of Your Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another original sonnet

Rushing, thundering heart on wooden stake  
Musing idly with a Temptress of ill tempting;  
Cavity set a flame, Phoenix bursting awake,  
Set aside your joy, sorrowful, heart suffering; 

Tempt not thy kingdom, lest thou’st face this,  
The greatest poverty, indeed, hither loneliness  
Castaway, salvage the glass, lest fate be this,  
Restrain thy Phoenix, rebirth inside, Darlingness;

Wreck immunity to evils, dissolve thou’st hope,  
For love anew, Phoenix flies, along with spirits;  
Tilt this world asunder, careening downslope,  
Shoot me an arrow, Lovely dark knight of nights 

Yet, some things brokered, trade well a kingdom,  
A crack in the window, O soul, is added wisdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The usage of thou'st is pretentious, isn't it?   
> Oh, well, younger me was a snob, who might not have been using that word correctly lol


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, another poem. My teachers sure loved assigning them.

You keep an airy air about  
Creeping through the wind  
Willowing the leaves away   
Breezing in a rush to me 

I fall, weak to the power   
Your touch barely there   
As my breath catches as  
The colors of the leaves

Billow by, spiraling past   
The dark abyss of the  
Ravenousness cave  
Within thine heart beat

Blood pumps and cascades  
It holds mere weak charades


	11. Where I'm from

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem that is slightly more personal in regards to me.

I’m from the drops of water filled with chlorine  
From the chocolate in pecan pie  
Sweet yet poison  
I am from the dried stick of meat  
Difficult to chew, but worthy  
From “Did you feed the dogs?”  
A plain yes, the answer  
To “drink water when you’re hungry”  
No thanks, I’ll pass

I am from the cuts and bruises   
From a war passed in evidence   
Of World War II  
Etched traumatically into DNA and passed  
From my grandfather to my father  
And finally, to I   
Even as I look at my hands, I see a resemblance 

I’m from frozen pizza every Saturday  
Ice cold, please let me defrost  
From the speech impediment that casted a shadow  
In my younger years

I’m from sand filled with rocks  
The Ocean’s breeze caresses  
Captured air from the western coasts of Europe  
That drifts over to the East of America   
And stored warmth  
And castles gambled alone

I am from long flights and exalted floating,   
homemade spiced linguine,   
From the love of two dogs  
One father and another son  
The tooth lost and  
The arm broken of my brother  
Treat others how you want to be treated  
Streets filled with Belgian waffles  
Crepes once a week  
I am from this castle of cards in my kingdom  
A strand of DNA   
Expanded and compounded upon


	12. Scattered Tissue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An original horror story I wrote in High School. 
> 
> This is graphic with mentions of abuse, rape, cannibalism, gore, and even necrophilia.  
> If that's not your cup of tea, then skip this chapter. 
> 
> It's a mindfuck not even I can decipher years later.

Dreaming was a horrifying concept. The person was at the mercy of their own subconscious. Such things treated others as pets, some abusive, some negligent, some caring. Father Nightmare, Sister Slumber, and Mother Dream. I’ve had a sister and a mother a long time ago. They aren’t around anymore. Father Nightmare loves his children, never letting them forget their insecurities, their imperfections, preparing them for another day. The special thing about Father Nightmare was that he was born after me, nurtured by the fostering emotions within the plaster thin walls of the cold home of my younger years. 

As the child of a poor family, I lived in bad neighborhood to bad neighborhood. The year and month are still foggy, Father says it’s my incompetence at remembering things. It was a small abandoned apartment, Mother said that it would be great, that great Uncle Sam was paying off at last. Sister had no opinion on the matter, but Mother says that she was doing well, despite her absence. The creaky floorboards of the stairs, the yellow aged walls, the cracked windows, the barren kitchen, soon became home. 

Father was happy, he was certain that it was the perfect home for us all. Father didn’t believe in spoiled children. He liked Sister because she was never around. Mother added curtains to the home, she brought food, she also brought glasses of water that Father was fond of. Father became angry whenever he drank too much of the water. 

Whenever Sister did make an appearance it was always unexpected, but never negatively welcomed. 

Sister was fond of short clothes and lots and lots of makeup. Her lips would be extra swollen, colors of blue and yellow gracing her skin where visible. I could never question because a soft smile would quell me and she would gently put me to bed. Swathed in blankets on the creaky floor I would be caught and know no more for hours. Empty sleep came easy with sister. 

I liked it best when Mother would sing lullabies or read stories to lull me to sleep’s embrace. I would dream of being a princess in love to a singer loved by all to a fairy that loves all.   
With Father, sleep would come when he gets so angry that he punches things. Father would ensure that I would sleep for a long time, Father even promised to me that he would grant me sleep for eternity one day. I told him I looked forward to it, for it meant that I would have more dreams. I smiled through my missing teeth, something Father helped me lose. I needed to grow my adult teeth eventually, he said. Father was happy with that before clapping my head granting me entrance to darkness for hours upon hours. 

I fidgeted, looking up past my brown locks across the table. The detective paused in his note-taking, looking over the clipboard up to me. His eyebrow twitched upwards, the mere action doing far more than any words could have asked. 

“I don’t wish to speak anymore today.” I whispered softly. I clutched the short chain of the handcuffs, barring me from standing. The cold unforgiving metal of the table vibrated as the man dropped the papers unto it. He clasped his hands, his cool grey eyes assessing the situation. 

“This is not therapy, Jaylyn. This is a serious case we are trying to unearth here.” His voice was a combination of sonatas escalating into vowels and consonants. His eyes stared at me, the same look one would give a murderer. My chest caved in, my breath hitching. I fervently shook my head in denial. 

“No, no, no!” My voice wavered into higher pitches as I panicked, feeling trapped. 

“You promised!” I screeched. I rose, tugging pointlessly at the handcuffs. “You promised that you wouldn’t accuse me of anything until I finished! Until I had a trial!” I trembled, vision blurred with fearful tears. 

He shifted his head to the side, unperturbed he loosened his tie, combing his hair with his hands. Sniffling, I paused, attempting to slow my fast panting. I sagged back into the uncomfortable plastic chair. 

“That I did.” He responded. “But, you are taking advantage of it. It’s been 4 days already, yet you keep stopping at the same part. Not to mention, you are embellishing the hell out of it and keeping it consistent.” He flipped through his notes. “I’m writing the same damn thing every time, it’s like you are telling me part of the lines you memorized for a poem in English class. I’m only getting a part of the story here. Not to mention, it sounds like a sob poem you ripped off of someone online.” He let go of the papers, looking up to me again. “Do I need to add plagiarism and withholding of information to authorities to your already impressive list?” He asked. 

I held my breath at the mention, “I’ve never committed any of those crimes!” I said insistently. “I swear, Rudolph.” He scowled at the nickname he received days ago for his reddened face from the cold January weather. 

“My name’s Niculo.” He muttered darkly under his breath. “Look, I got people breathing down my neck because of how long you are dragging this. And for God’s sakes, stop with the poetic crap, just the facts.” 

Silence. 

“Please.” He added. 

My heart dropped, this was money talking. It always has been when it came to Sister. 

Nodding my head in agreement, “Okay, okay.” I said out loud as more of a personal reassurance. I delved back into my story that started many years ago. 

One day Sister came home with far more bruises scattered upon her exposed flesh. Offering no soft smile of reassurance, Sister rushed past, running into Father. Father was not happy, displeased he smacked Sister across the face. She stumbled back, droplets of red liquid streaming from the cut Father’s ring gave her cheek. For the first time, I saw Sister’s rage. She screamed, a pained yowl cutting through the warm air of early summer. She scratched at Father’s dazed face. Soon, only screams of rage along with clattering of furniture would be heard. It would be the last peaceful summer. That day no one helped put me to sleep. 

Time passed quickly, as hours became weeks. Most days the not truly abandoned apartment would be eerily quiet, some days it would be a war-zone. I felt nothing on the whole affair Father and Sister would have. Mother was rarely home nowadays. Still yet, no one helped me go to sleep. I often wandered the outdoors, I could go as far as I wished. That day, I followed Father outside. 

He went all the way across the city, so following was difficult, but I managed. He talked to a man in a suit for a few minutes in front of this really fancy 5-star restaurant. It was October, 6 days after my dad’s talk with the man in the suit, that a group of men broke into the home, it was on a day that Father was not home. Mother, Sister, and I were the only ones home. 

The three of us were forcefully pushed against the weak walls of the apartment. Sister was isolated as they tugged her by the hair to the center of the sparse living room. Her screaming and struggling was for nothing as they forced her to the floor. In a flurry of movement they stripped her of her clothing and proceeding taking their turns of fun.

My eyes widened, the shock of the situation freezing me in place. My legs could not support me anymore causing me to tumble to the ground. I faintly heard Mother screaming as they pushed her to the ground as well. 

“What about the girl?” one asked. 

“Ha! Ignore that runt! We have real women here!” They jeered over Sister and Mother’s crying and screams. 

‘This is not happening.’ I thought desperately to myself. My eyes stared past everything and everyone. I was unaware of my surroundings or vague concepts such as time. I was brought to reality again by liquid warmth splattering my cheek accompanied by 2 loud bangs. Startled, I refocused at the people around me. The liquid slid down my cheek. I stared at the open-eyed bodies of Mother and Sister. Blood pooled underneath their bodies. The liquid slid just past the corner of my lip. My chest contracted tightly as breath pulled from my lungs in one blow. Dead. They were dead. A sound escaped my lips. 

“I wonder how a dead body feels like?” One of the men said with wonderment. I can’t breath. 

“Man, you’re fucked up.” Another huffed with a chuckle. Air refused to fill my lungs. The man that spoke up first, loomed over Mother’s dead body. 

“I guess we’ll just have to test it out.” He said nonchalantly. Unexpectedly, I remembered briefly what Mother spoke to me about when we first got the house. When she was trying to lift my hopes up about the what I thought to be a sad excuse of a home. 

“This house is special, you see, Jaylyn.” Mother spoke softly. “A powerful spirit lives here. It protects any young girls in need.” She smiled at me. 

I blinked excitedly, “That’s so cool! Will I get to see it one day?” 

She laughed. “Maybe, but beware, it loves cute things too much!” She giggled pinching my cheeks. Life snapped back to the present. 

He knelt closer to Mother.

“NO!” I screamed, my voice heavy with horror. Tears sprang up in my eyes as I crawled pathetically towards them. The floor was slippery with blood. Panic settled in, as I knew that I wouldn’t stand a chance. 

“STOP!” I shouted determinedly anyways. I lunged forward towards the man. Before I reached him, a cold sensation enveloped me as everything went black. When I came to, I found myself extremely wet; wet with the blood of my enemies. 

Scattered severed limbs decorated the usually sparse living room. I stared down at the intact bodies of Mother and Sister and a desire to feed became appallingly powerful. Incomprehensibly, I knelt down and ate. I have not eaten anything in centuries. Soon, Mother and Sister were gone. Before I could go back to my hibernation, I must finish what has been started. These men have been sent by someone. 

Father was not here this day and earlier in the week, I had witnessed him speaking to an unknown man in a suit. Instinct honed over the years, assured me of my conclusions. It’s time that Father was put to sleep for once. I’m only returning the favor. It was quick tracking down Father. Sleep also came very quickly to Father. The eyeballs were particularly delicious, whilst the liver, battered by years of alcohol, was horrid. I released the hold and returned to my slumber, waiting, for my next meal. 

I paused in speaking my tale, frustrated in not knowing how the men all got killed after my blackout. All those years, yet I never was able to recollect any memories of anything after that moment. Father Nightmare stayed with me the entire way, as Sister Slumber and Mother Dream perished along with those memories. It wasn’t the only time that I couldn’t recall an event either. I looked up to Niculo, whose eyebrows were furrowed in frustration. 

“Is that all?” He asked. I hesitantly nodded in response. He seemed to contemplate how to continue before shaking his head. “There is nothing I can do. I apologize.” He stood up. I blinked in confusion, 

“What?” I faltered, “What does that mean?” 

He collected his notes and walked to the locked door. He gave me a last look of pity before walking past the doorframe. Seconds until the door closed upon itself, a slender hand halted it. A figure slipped into the room. The brim of his hat blocked me from seeing his eyes properly. 

“Jaylyn Hye.” He spoke in a deep monotone voice. I felt my nerves fray, 

“Yes?” I asked uncertainly. 

“The Red Coat…” Sister’s favorite red coat, given to her by Mother, flashed in my mind. “...accuses you of working in arms with a malevolent spirit. As such, we can’t allow you to keep on living.” 

My breath was stolen from me. It took me awhile, but I’ve learned over the years that the Red Coat was an organization Mother was a part of. I stared at the calm stance of the man. This wasn’t his first time, and it certainly won’t be his last. I gave a resigned smile. And then, I knew no more of the living world. 

When I awakened, it was to the familiar thin walls of my home from years ago. Looking around, I saw the figure of someone I did not know. 

I cautiously approached, “Hello, my servant.” The young soft voice called. The person turned, revealing silver hair and eyes. An odd combination that doesn’t exist naturally, yet I couldn’t tell if she was wearing hair dye or contacts. 

“I’m afraid I don’t follow…? I’m not a servant.” 

She smiled, “Freedom is the greatest illusion.”


End file.
